Just one night?
by BIFF1
Summary: inspired by cobra starship. An unappreciated Hermione is taken to a dance club and has fun for the first time since before the war. Perhaps a little too much fun. Just one night couldn't be so wrong.... could it? Rated M for vague descriptions of sex


JUST ONE NIGHT COULDN'T BE SO WRONG

A/N: inspired by Cobra Starship: Good girls go bad and my crazy ability to see everything as a potential Draco/Hermione story.

* * *

DAILY PROFIT

A NEW WORLD

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, has led the wizarding world into a new era, one without fear of he who must not be named. BLAH BLAH BLAH

* * *

DAILY PROFIT

A FAMILY TRADITION

Ronald Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter, has followed in the footsteps of generations of Weasley men and committed himself to his friendships and the betterment of the wizarding world....

* * *

Hermione Granger bunched up yet another newspaper and threw it across the room. She was lying in her bed silently seething, hiding from her best friends and flat mates.

Somewhere on the other side of the door was Harry and Ron, one of them no doubt putting the new articles up on the fridge. Neither noticing that the fridge was covered in articles yet none seemed to mention her. She loved them but they were so thick sometimes.

Her watch chimed the hour and she got out of bed and got ready for work. She had been offered a research job with Avery and McAllister a medi magic research company. She spent half of her day locked up in a terrible office with no windows surrounded by tombs of research and the other half of her day being flaunted around by her boss.

He at least appreciated that she had helped to save the world.

Hermione left her room closing it quickly before one of the boys could see all the crumpled newspapers and headed to the fireplace.

"Good morning Hermione!" Harry greeted her from the kitchen table smiling, "Did you see this morning's Profit? There was a whole article on Ron and his family, this one even mentioned Ginny helping to lead a rebellion in Hogwarts!"

"That's great I'll see you later Harry." Harry's smile dropped as she darted quickly into the fireplace and was out of sight.

"Indiana, have you met our newest employee?" Mr. McAllister lead Hermione into a meeting room by the arm and pushed her slightly away from him as if this way Indiana could get a better look at her. She straightened out her skirt and forced herself to smile at the old man.

"That isn't Ms. Granger is it?" Indiana Jackson pushed himself out of his large chair and looked her over.

"It certainly is! It took a bit of negotiating but we were the firm that got her. There was talk of Harold over in Cavalier and Bog trying to sway her."

"Oh well good job McAllister, I love when we get one up on Harold. I hear she's the smartest that Hogwarts has produced in centuries."

"Umm Mr. McAllister, I have a lot of research to do in my office, I was hoping I could get through today, I've almost broken through the Bowmeister Helix."

"Oh my then go, surely I have taken up enough of your time Ms. Granger."

"No troubles sir." Hermione quickly dodged out of the room hearing tale ends of praise as she walked down the hall.

At least Avery and McAllister thought the world of her, even if the rest of the world had thrown her aside.

When Hermione got home, the apartment was empty save for one red head. Ginny Weasley was sitting on the couch staring at the fireplace, arms crossed.

"Ummm hello Ginny, what are you doing here?" Hermione looked around wondering where everyone was.

"Harry tells me that you've been locking yourself up in your room a lot lately." Ginny patted the couch next to her, "He mentioned when this started and was completely clueless that it started the same time all the articles did."

Hermione looked away ashamed at her own jealousy.

"Go get dressed."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Dancing. I am going to take you someplace where Harry and Ron don't matter one fig. Now get going and wear something sexy!"

The line for the club that Ginny had decided on was ridiculously long.

Ginny walked right up to the bouncer and looked past him into the club.

"Back of the line red."

"Come on Ginny we can just wait it's a nice night, or we can go somewhere else."

"Nonsense HERMOINE GRANGER we will go into this club." Ginny looked over her shoulder at the shaken body guard and pulled Hermione through the now open red rope and into the pounding beat of the club.

"How did you do that?"

"By being with you, you saved the owner of this club in the battle. Your name is like gold here baby."

A smile broke out across her face, a real genuine smile that hadn't found its place there in quite a while.

Hermione and Ginny where standing at the edge of the dance floor looking in at the chaos of swirling drunken movement one frozen in fear the other looked into the crowd for someone she knew.

"Maybe we should get a drink first?"

"Nonsense I see Luna over there come on!" Ginny excitedly pulled the brunet into the crowd.

Tired and restless Hermione pushed herself to the bar her tamed hair once again a wild animal of frizz. The bar tender looked up at her surprised and leaned in to hear her order.

Automatically a frilly girly drink that smelt strongly of rum was in front of her. She tried to hand the bartender the money for the drink but he shook his head.

"What?"

"Your money is no good here Ms. Granger."

Shocked she put the money into his tip jar instead and wandered over to where Ginny and Luna where standing catching their breath.

"The bartender wouldn't let me pay for my drink?!"

"Awesome!" Ginny yelled over the music, "Now down that so we can dance!"

Hermione invigorated by the music and the recognition downed the frilly rum based drink and danced back into the crowd.

Several hours of free drinks and dancing later she was starting to feel a lot better about her lack of mention in the papers. The jealously she had felt so strongly this morning was melting away from her body.

A flash of silver hair caught her eye and in a sea of color she saw him, all black and white and filled with rum and rhythm decided that yes dancing with him would be a very good idea.

The rhythm of the music moved the two closer and closer and closer together until there was no space between them, his tall lanky body smashed against her shorter curvy body.

Her hair was wildly moving with her, its movements more exaggerated than hers.

He smiled at the ridiculousness of it, the first genuine smile he had in years.

He pushed her hair out of his face and brought the unruly thing back to her head; she looked up as he did this and saw a smile. Not a smirk but a smile, something she had never seen Draco Malfoy do in all the years she had known him.

She suddenly saw how handsome he was, elegant, dignified and dangerous with a smile that could kill.

She smiled softly, and let her hands rest on his waist, just below his shirt.

He had one hand copying hers and another at her neck, feeling and rubbing the soft skin there and attempting to keep the wild thing that was her hair at bay.

For an instant her hand slid under his shirt and touched his skin as they danced and with that moment of contact something strange came over the two, the need for more.

Their hands searched each other for more skin, more contact in a hurried heated rhythmic way.

Muddy eyes met grey and for an instant they are connected.

He pulled her closer to him, pushing her into his chest as if he meant for her to become a part of him, they swayed to the music and she was being swayed by his closeness.

He smelt of adventure and danger and he felt like gratification.

She looked up at him and he was looking into her eyes.

Drunkenly she pulled his head down to meet hers, lips on lips.

Electric

Powerful

Passionate

Breathtaking

Powered by his touch and far too many free drinks they disappear from the club together.

Later she would tell herself that she didn't remember any of it.

That was a lie.

She remembers fumbling for her apartment key as he is kissing her his hands climbing her legs.

Making too much noise as they entered and turning around to shhh him only for them both to break out into stifled laughter.

Him muttering a silencing charm as she pulled at the buttons of his shirt.

Trying to remember a contraceptive charm as he pushed her against the wall

His hot hands on her thighs

How he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to her bed.

How she franticly pushed her stuffed animals off the bed

She remembers him holding onto her arms as he pushed

She remembers the feel of his naked skin under her fingers as she writhed underneath him

The taste of his kisses an undertone of scotch, the heat of his lips as he planted kisses all over her face.

His face as he enjoyed her

The sound of his voice as he whispered in her ear

The screaming out of last names

They were silent for a moment before they laughed at the ridiculousness of what they had said. They lay there in the afterglow breathing deeply and smiling clinging onto each other before they drifted into a drunken sleep.


End file.
